I Nightmare
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Los sueños son lindos...pero no todos...Las cosas deben pagarse, debes arrepentirte...Pero no debes olvidar... Los sueños, son los mejores para recordar, y los que nunca te dejaran descansar. Esos sueños...son las pesadillas. ¿Recuerdas?


Antes que nada anuncio, que esta historia no es como las de humor que hago. La verdad soy bastante...Bueno, me gusta el gore, y un poco el terror, pero principalmente el gore...Si no han visto, por favor vena la canción de I=Nightmare de SeeU. De ahí saque el titulo y la idea.

Vocaloid no es mío.

Soné bien profesional! xD

* * *

><p>La oscuridad era total, no veía nada, ni sus propias manos… ¿Estaba muerta?...No, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, giro la cabeza, queriendo ver una luz, pero no veía absolutamente nada. A su pecho llego un sentimiento… ¿Qué era? ¿Sueño? ¿Esperanza?... ¿Alivio?... Sonrió, está sola…completamente sola…no estaba "ella", no la oía, no la veía, no la <em>sentía<em>, no estaba…miro el negro cielo, o lo que ella pensó era el cielo, y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y rio…rio feliz, aliviada…

-¿Por qué ríes?-. Su corazón se detuvo, para después latir con demencia. Bajo el rostro y miro sobre su hombro…la oscuridad se torno luz…un fondo blanco, que la dejaba casi ciega…cuando entorno la imagen…estaba "ella". Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, la sonrisa desapareció, y se torno una mirada de terror…Su compañera la veía con lo que parecía sorpresa…aunque no era más que simple indiferencia y sadismo. Las lagrimas cayeron más, pero ya no era de felicidad…Miro como en el rostro de la otra se dibujo una sonrisa…una sonrisa que ya conocía.

-¿Pensaste que te habías librado de mí?-. Pregunto, era obvio que no respondería, ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Le era gracioso? –SeeU, juguemos-. La mencionada se giro para ponerse frente a ella…estaban a una distancia fácil de 5 pasos.

SeeU la miro, el horror era más que obvio en sus finas facciones. Estaba aterrada…siempre que "ella" aparecía y le decía que jugasen, era mejor la tortura o la muerte lenta. La otra se acerco a ella, SeeU se alejaba por cada paso que la otra daba. "Ella" rio, y se detuvo. SeeU también se detuvo, y no la dejo de ver…

Parpadeo. Que grave error. "Ella" ya no estaba, SeeU miro a todos lados, y nada, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido…Deseaba que le diera un paro cardiaco.

-Juguemos SeeU-. Escucho y sintió como la tocaron el hombro…

El antiguo lugar blanco se torno negro de nuevo, pero no estaba silencioso, y mucho menos estaba sola…una tonada musical veloz comenzó a sonar. Y pasos, varias pisadas de varios lugares diferentes.

-Corre, y busca la salida-. Ordeno "ella", SeeU permaneció en su lugar…estaba paralizada… ¿Cuántas veces había hecho ese horrible juego? Correr para salvar su vida, y buscar una salida…una salida que no existía, que solo era falsa, una salida que la llevaba de regreso a "ella". Escucho los pasos, cada vez más cerca.

Corrió, corrió tan rápido como podía, pero los pasos la seguían. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo confrontaba?...Cierto…Porque no sabía que era a lo que se confrontaba, una vez lo hizo… y recuerda haber sentido como de su abdomen brotaba la cálida sangre…y como "ella" rio y se fue…Para después despertar solo con una cicatriz enorme, ojeras y un dolor aterrador.

Le dolían las piernas, pero continuo corriendo, giraba de dirección cuando oía pasos delante de ella, su respiración agitada y entre cortada, las risas de "ella".

Ya no quería correr, ya no quería divertir a "ella", ya no quería estar en ese lugar, solo quería…solo quería morir, morir y dejar ese lugar… Quería desaparecer, prefería quemarse en las llamas del mismísimo infierno. Más pasos, ahora eran diez…Corría, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos, tenia pánico, dolor y cansancio, se quería detener, pero si lo hacía sabia que pasaría…

Se detuvo, y espero a que algunos pasos se acercaran a ella, qué más daba que le pasara lo mismo, volvería a la vida…no pasaría nada más que un asqueroso dolor que nadie se podía imaginar, y ya…una luz le dio en la cara…¿Luz?... ¿Eso era luz?... Levanto el rostro, y a lo lejos vio un pequeño punto de luz, esa luz... Sonrió, y corrió hacia esa luz.

¿Esperanza?... ¿Eso era esperanza?...Tal vez esa luz la salvaría, nunca había visto esa luz, era desconocida… Esa luz en definitiva la iba a salvar, no estaba segura, pero no le importaba, si lograba salir de ese lugar sería más que suficiente. Cuando estuvo a quince pasos, extendió su brazo, tenía que llegar a esa luz…

-¿Eh?...-. Se detuvo…y miro hacia su pecho…el fondo negro penetrante, se torno gris y vio, como en su pecho, estaba un tubo…ensangrentado, miro sobre su hombro…una niña de no más de catorce años rubia y de ojos azules, le había incrustado un tubo de metal por la espalda…el artefacto atravesó su dorso…le había perforado un pulmón. SeeU tosió un poco, y escupió sangre, de su pecho brotaba sangre, manchando su vestido… dejo de mirar la herida, y miro de nuevo la luz… y extendió el brazo...cuanto deseaba llegar a esa luz, esa luz se veía tan pura, tan blanca, sin intenciones malas… Parpadeo dos veces y la imagen se volvió borrosa, al parecer no solo perforo el pulmón, si no que había dado en una aurícula del corazón… cayó de rodillas aún con el brazo extendido, un charco de sangre se formo a su alrededor…

-¿Por qué…porque no puedo salir de aquí?...-. Pregunto a nadie en especial… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. -¿Qué he hecho?-. Cayo de lleno al suelo, boca abajo, sentía como salía la sangre de su interior…alguien se coloco a su lado…

-Es tu merecido…Tal vez, ahora recuerdes algo…o tal vez no…-. Dijo "ella" su voz, teñida normalmente de cinismo, se escuchaba seria. –Es el pago por todo lo que hiciste-.

SeeU cerró los ojos, "ella" que no era más que la misma SeeU, con el cabello negro y ojos rojos, miro a la rubia que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, la miraba, una mirada de rabia…Esa estúpida ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba retener esos recuerdos? Daba igual, nunca la dejaría libre…SeeU tenía que pagar todo lo que hizo, en especial, porque no se arrepentía por lo que hizo.

-SeeU… I'm your nightmare…-. Dijo y le dio la espalda…del lugar más recóndito de ahí salieron unas cuerdas negras, que se entrelazaron en los pies de la inconsciente SeeU, y la comenzaron a jalar hacia ellos, dejando un largo camino carmesí, Ella solo desapareció en el lugar que volvió a ser negro. Cuando despertara SeeU, comenzaría de nuevo la tortura.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

En un hospital, estaba una chica de largo cabello rubio, bellas facciones faciales, cuerpo aun en desarrollo pero hermoso…con vendas en el cuerpo, un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Le administraban suero por intravenosa, tenia mascara de oxigeno, pero sobre todo inconsciente...fuera de su habitación estaban oficiales de policía.

-¿En verdad fue ella? Se ve demasiado inocente-.

-Fue ella. Mato a sus padres, su hermano, y compañeros de escuela sin remordimiento, incluso lo gravo en video y lo mando a una televisora-.

-No lo puedo creer-. Hablaban entre ellos.

"_Una chica de 17 años masacro sin piedad a su familia, para el día siguiente ir al colegio y asesinar a siete compañeros de clases, donde estaba su ex novio y la novia actual de este. Todo fue filmado por ella misma, aceptando sin remordimiento haberlo asesinado, porque estaba arta de ellos, porque los odiaba…y porque estaba aburrida. La chica cuyo nombre no se puede revelar por ser menor de edad, estaba a punto de ser llevada ante las autoridades, intento huir, pero fue atropellada por un automóvil; rompiéndole varios huesos, actualmente la chica está en coma, y sufre innumerables paros cardiacos…pero siempre logran estabilizarla. Las autoridades esperan a que despierte para realizar un juicio. El juez que estará a cargo del caso aclaro que si la joven no despierta, y cumple la mayoría de edad, será trasladada a un hospital psiquiátrico. Donde permanecerá hasta que recupere la conciencia, y será tratada. Si en dado caso no despierta…se le administrara una inyección letal."_

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció mi cambio de genero? xD<p>

Tengo planeado realizar otros dos fics de temática un tanto más madura, usando en una el drama y en el terror y suspenso :3

Saludos

Peace & love~


End file.
